The specific aims of this Phase 2 program, to be achieved in sequence, are to: 1) complete a high resolution 675 MHz/55 mm low-/high-temperature superconducting (LTS/HTS) NMR magnet; and 2) convert it to a high-resolution 600 MHz/125 mm NMR magnet for long-term use by the NMR group at the FBML. The Phase 2 program is intended to demonstrate, as in the Phase 1 project, that a magnet configuration comprised of an LTS magnet and an HTS insert, adapted for each phase of this 3-phase project, is valid to complete a high-resolution 1 GHz LTS/HTS NMR magnet in December 2008. This 3-phase project is based on our strong belief that a high-resolution, high-field NMR magnet is attainable only in incremental steps, as in our program of three phases. The present state-of-the-art of superconducting magnet technology and that expected in the next few years for LTS and HTS makes this assiduous step-by-step approach almost mandatory to achieve the ultimate goal of a 1 GHz NMR magnet. All three HTS Inserts will be double-pancake coils, each wound with Bi-2223/Ag. The design of Insert 2 has been modified and updated by incorporating performance results of Insert 1, the HTS insert for the Phase 1 system, which is presently in the last months of its program. This proposed Phase 2 program continues the Phase 1 program and prepares for the Phase 3 program. Because of the presence of Insert 2, the Phase 2 system will be operated in driven mode and except to demonstrate the proof-of-concept for the ultimate version operating at 1 GHz, it will not be an efficient NMR magnet for long-term use, compared with an alI-LTS 675 MHz/55 mm NMR magnet now readily available commercially. In the closing months of the Phase 2, the system will be converted into a high-resolution alI-LTS 600 MHz/125 mm NMR magnet and transferred to the NMR group at FBML. The significance of the Phase 2 program, as was the Phase 1 program, is two fold: 1) successful operation of a high-resolution LTS/HTS NMR magnet; 2) successful demonstration of key design principles and philosophy adopted for Insert 2, which has already been modified from the original design based on the latest results of Insert 1. We expect to use Insert 2 performance results to optimize Insert 3 design.